You Know You're Obsessed With Hetalia When
by Animelover2356
Summary: The title explains EVERYTHING! Please leave comments and suggests for future chapters!
1. 1 to 25

**You Know You're Obsessed With Hetalia When...**

1. When you always put maple syrup on EVERYTHING.

2. When you're lost and you instantly flip out your phone, calling your friend, yelling. "Doitsu, Doitsu!"

3. When a Canadian comes up and says, "I'm from Canada." And you say, "Where?"

4. When you cry in history class because you're learning about the American Revolutionary War.

5. You laugh when something says, "I live in [insert countries' name here.]"

6. You know where Sealand or Liechtenstein is.

7. You have a whole group of friends with countries for nicknames.

8. You start calling the country England, Iggy.

9. When you start adding 'aru,' at the end of each sentence.

10. Every room you enter or when you interuppt someone, you shout, "PASTAAAA!"

11. You giggle every time you see the store, "Kirkland's"

12. You introduce Hetalia to everyone of your friends so you can start calling them countries.

13. When you cosplay as Italy, you try walking with your eyes close, but ultimately fail.

14. You can't look at the world map the same way ever again.

15. You expect every Frenchman to act just like France and they do.

16. You carry a white flag, plastic hamburger, or stuffed tomato in your bag.

17. You randomly start singing Romano's 'Tomato Song' when you see a tomato or you are eating one.

18. You only watch the World Cup to root for your favorite country and cry when they lose.

19. You request wurst and pasta for dinner.

20. When your friends are talking about a country and you randomly butt in saying, "I love that country." And are proud when they question you or look at you funny for the next two days.

21. You have every countries' version of Marukaite Chikyuu on your Ipod. (**A/N: Guilty...**)

22. You start calling the countries by their human names.

23. You insist that your teacher play Hetalia for the rest of the class.

24. When you and your friends get together, you call it a World Conference.

25. Polish people are automatically cross dressing valley girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's the first twenty-five! Please leave some suggestions and I'll pick them to be in the next chapter!<strong>

**- Animelover2356 OUT!**


	2. 26 to 50

**Hey Guyz! Thanks for all the suggestions for this new chapter! Alright on with the obsessing!**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Hetalia When...**

26. When talks about countries are never the same again.

27. You consider yourself to be "the hero" or "the hero's apprentice.

28. You and your friends hold world meetings over facebook.

29. You've drawn in extra eyebrows on your forehead with eyeliner to look more like England.

30. You read "Hetalia" fanfiction or look at "Hetalia" fanart.

31. You write "Hetalia" fanfiction or draw "Hetalia" fanart.

32. You imagine characters for countries that are not in "Hetalia.

33. You can't study history without thinking about "Hetalia.

34. You stereotype citizens of each country according to the way they are in "Hetalia."

35. When you start telling people that everything was made in south Korea.

36. When someone says they have been INSIDE the Big Ben or The Eiffel Tower, you turn into a pervert.

37. When you ask someone to become one with Russia, da?

38. You call your German friend a 'Potato Freak!'

39. When you call the hair that sticks up on your head, "Nantucket."

40. You name your pets after countries. **(A/N: I have a dog I call Iggy.)**

41. You wish you had a gray alien named "Tony."

42. Your desk is filled with Hetalia papercrafts.

43. You have all the country plushies and mochis.

44. You spend half your day, finding out more about the country for good fanfiction ideas.

45. When you try to add that extra curl on the side of your head.

46. You make up your OP country not introduced in the show.

47. You search Youtube for your favorite pairing videos.

48. You watch a movie and put the countries in their parts.

49. You have a little yellow bird named "Gilbird."

50. You fangirl scream when your favorite countries join an alliance or sign treaty.

**(26) from Timpeni.**

**(27-29) from shadowraven45662.**

**(30-34) from speadee.**

**(35-36) from Hero108.**

**(37) from CrazyJosie.**

**(38-50) from ME!**

**Please leave more comments and suggestions for future chapters. Quickly! I'm running out of ideas!**

**-Animelover2356 OUT!**


	3. 51 to 75

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the suggestions and comments! I saw some really funny ones so I'm gonna use them!**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Hetalia When...**

51. When the news talks about a natural disaster that happened in another country, you wonder how they feel but not as a country as a person.

52. You squeal when you find a hair that sticks out like Nantucket/Mariazell/Italy's curl.

53. You talk about Hetalia so much that people around you who haven't watched it know random quotes.

54. You ask your best friend to buy you a sparkly Estonian for your birthday.

55. You know that Eduard Von Bock pulls off sparkles better than Eduard Cullen ever will.

56. You call your glasses Texas.

57. Instead of "HOLY CRAP!" you now say "HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!"

58. Instead of "That's so AWESOME!" you now say "That's so PRUSSIA!" and wonder why people don't get it.

59. You get the urge to hug the tall, blond, Russian kid named Ivan that is in your Chinese class.

60. When your boyfriend wears his Russia coat just so he can sneak up on you.

61. Every little spaz-tastic fight your siblings do reminds you of America and Iggy.

62. When you and your older sister wake up with Italy and Romano's curls, and you try to make them go away before you explode with laughter.

63. When you get really mad or annoyed, you shout "CHIGI!"

64. When your teacher asks "Who is the personifcation of America?" and you answer, "Alfred F. Jones!" and you don't try to correct yourself.

65. When you call Italians, "Hetalians." **(A/N: Guilty.)**

66. When you want to learn more about your heritage.

67. You constantly ask your parents, "What do I get from you?" **(A/N: I was surprised when my dad said I was German! lol.)**

68. You go into an Italian restrurant and shout/whisper "PASTAA!" And then order it.

69. When you walk into a Hello Kitty store and ask for Shinatty-Chan merchandise.

70. You have arguments with your 'Hetalia Family' about who would win in a dodgeball fight, "Axis or Allied?"

71. You mutter "kolkolkolkolkol." when someone makes you mad.

72. You wish Grandpa Rome was your grandpa.

73. You learn the dance from the movie 'Paint it White!'

74. When you can't say international affairs with a straight face.

75. When people look at you funny for saying, "England is sooooo cute!"

**(51) fluteprincess95**

**(52-53) pierulestheworld**

**(54-58) CrazyJosie**

**(59) NekOtaku**

**(60-62) Brightfrost**

**(63-75) ME!**

**Thanks alot guys!**

**Alright! I'm gonna do something new! I'm gonna ask you all a question and with your suggestions, answer it. **

**Question: Who would you rather date? England or France?**

**Also, don't forget to leave suggestions! See ya next time!**

**-Animelover2356 OUT!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry to say that I'm on the east coast so after the hurricane hits, I won't be able to connect to the internet! When my power comes back on, I'll continue on with the questions and I'll give special thanks to all of you who gives me suggestions! Wish me luck because I have a huge oak tree in the front of my house so, we'll see. Okay bye! See ya next time! BUT! Until then, keep the suggestions coming!**

**-Animelover2356 OUT!**


	5. 76 to 100

**Hey guyz! Last day before hurricane Irene so, I may have to cut it short, MAYBE! Thanks for the suggestions and question answers. Just to let ya' know, I'd rather date Iggy! France just gives me the creeps and Iggy's eyebrows are smexy! Ok! Off topic!**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Hetalia When...**

* * *

><p>76. When you randomly go up to your friends and smack them in the forehead, saying 'Smack, smack, smack, smack!' Just like France.<p>

77. Santa does not live in The North Pole, he lives in Finland.

78. You threaten to break peoples fingers if they do something you annoy you.

79. You wish to have a hat like Norway, Sweden, or Denmark's.

80. When you introduce your best friend to someone, you say, 'This is M'wife."

81. You sing happy birthday to the country when its their birthday at midnight.

82. You start an arguement with a friend and start to call them countries instead their names.

83. You tell your friends about the country 6 miles off the coast of Suffolk (that's a county in England...) and they ask if you've had too much sugar.

84. You shout "PASTAAAAAAAAAAA!" no matter where you are.

85. You are now scared of French people, and never wear skirt on holiday in France just in case.

86. When someone really annoys you and you say back, "You are an ass." **(A/N: Dubbed Hetalia jokes!)**

87. When you laugh if a country's"vital regions" are discussed in the news/media.

88. When you ask, no, COMMAND people to become one with mother Russia and laugh.

89. Your scared when you find out that the Olympics is in Russia in 2014. Everyone will become one with Mother Russia.

90. When sunflowers become your favorite flower.

91. When someone thinks of an idea and you shout, "Korea already made that!"

92. When you start laughing at a world map because it's really more than just a placement of countries to you.

93. When you know about more countries than your geography teacher.

94. You start seeing Flying Mint Bunnies, like Iggy!

95. When you're grade in Geography suddenly turns into an A.

96. When you say Sealand is a little boy in a blue sailor suit that was sold on Ebay.

97. You use 'bloody' after or before an insult.

98. You suddenly want to learn every language you possibly can.

99. You have found a renewed love for tomatoes.

100. You've told every teacher in the History department about Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>(76-80) MightySwordPen<strong>

**(81-82) Neverwinternightsgirl777**

**(83-85) CrazyJosie**

**(86-100) MEH!  
><strong>

**Alright guyz! Leave comments and suggestions for next time and wish meh luck! Oh yeah! The question of this chapter is...**

**Question: What is YOUR favorite pairing(s)?**

**My Answer: USUK, Spamano, and GerIta!**

**Thanks to the users who gave suggestions if I haven't thanked you enough! XD  
><strong>

**Please leave your answers in the review thingy too! See ya' next week becuz that's when I'll be back!**

**-Animelover2356 OUT!**


	6. I'm Back with 101 to 125!

**Hey you guys! It's been awhile! I missed you all! I got caught up in everything, I had to dig up this thingy XD! **

**Excuse me if some of these are repeated. I don't own Hetalia, if I did USUK and all my other fav pairing would be canon! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>101. You wish to learn how to play the piano, so you can be as good as Austria one day.<p>

102. You freak when you see Hello Kitty stuff.

103. Your ipod is filled with songs in different languages.

104. Pinky swears are the equivalent of a treaty.

105. When you write 'SPAMANO!' all over everything, accompanied by little tomato doodles. Including yourself, your school books, and other people's school books.

106. Your friends actually know what Spamano is, even though they don't watch Hetalia.

107. You suddenly find yourself very concerned for Alfred's safety

108. You randomry start tarking in Engrish.

109. When you see someone with thick eyebrows you tell them they have Iggybrows.

110. When you start a new subject, like Civil War, you have to draw something for your binder. (I did it for the American Revolution!)

111. You start eating more worldly foods.

112. It is no longer called "spaghetti and meatballs" but "Pasta"

113. You connected that Alfred F. Jones was named after the American saying, "Keeping up with the Jones'"

114. You know all or most of the lyrics to the character's themes, probably better than the Voice Actors themselves do.

115. All of your history homework and tests are covered in drawings of the countries. (Guilty -.- My teacher got mad.)

116. You only watch the World Cup to cheer for your favorite team!

117. You 'squee' with joy at the discover of Kirkland Jellybeans, then 'squee' even louder when you discover that they are actually vile.

118. Give your entire friendship circle county names and then laugh when they act like those countries. (I have my Italy and France at my school! And I'm England!)

119. The Song "Canadian Please" is suddenly so much more funny.

120. You spend at least half your day online looking over Hetalia junk.

121. You start giving other things personifications; i.e., states, cities, oceans, etc.

122. That once annoying hair that _WOULDN'T. LAY. DOWN. _no longer bothers you. In fact, you seem to think it's cool now.

123. You wonder what you're family or friends think of you when "LET'S GO TO _HAMBAGA SUTOREETO_", "Ve~!", or many other phrases pop out of your mouth.

124. You go to an anime convention just to buy the new Hetalia Paint it White movie in dub.

125. So many of these apply to you!

* * *

><p><strong>(101-104) ~MightySwordPen<strong>

**(105-107) ~CrazyJosie**

**(108) ~NekOtaku**

**(109) ~pierulestheworld**

**(110-125) ~The Awesome ME!**

**Thanks for your comments and PLEASE leave more! My brain is running out of IDEAS -.-! And check out my other story, England's Storage Closet**!

**It's time for something! Today's question is~**

**If you could date any Hetalia character, who would it be and why? I would say America because he's cute and funny!  
><strong>

**See ya' next time guys!**

**~Animelover2356 **


	7. 126 to 150

**Hey Guys! I got a lot of reviews within an hour. Amazing, non? I feel so loved! And the answers I got were awesome as well!**

**Alright! I don't want to waste anymore time and I'll start this thingy UP! :D**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Hetalia When...**

* * *

><p>126. When the Axis Powers are suddenly adorable!<p>

127. When you buy a load of WW2 artifact copies and one of them is an English ration cookbook.

128. When you get inspirations for fanfics/fanart in history class.

129. When you explain to you history teacher that world war two really wasn't all that bad.

130. You're over ten times more patriotic then any other citizen.

131. You can relate anything to Hetalia.

132. You think about Hetalia everyday.

133. If there is a German and an Italian, they should start dating.

134. You call Spaniards "Tomato Bastards."

135. You buy candy from other countries

136. Your friends know what Prussia is.

137. Movies about aliens aren't scary anymore.

138. You do history research for fun.

139. You can never take your Italian friend seriously.

140. English accents are twenty times sexier then they ever were before.

141. Everytime you see a panda, you wonder if Russia could fit in there.

142. The words "Marry me" have never been more frightening.

143. You say 'dude' too often.

144. Huge eyebrows are sexy.

145. You talk to Spanish people very slowly, so as not to confuse them.

146. You know almost every countries national anthem.

147. Your history teacher has stopped calling on you in class.

148. When someone says a country's name, and you cosplayed as that nation, you say "Yes?"

149. When you've gotten your friends to watch Hetalia.

150. Your friends know of the "Special Relations" between America and England.

* * *

><p><strong>(126-127) ~Neelh<strong>

**(128-147) ~animewatcherfreakmal (Thanks dude! I didn't have to think as much! XD Thanks again!)**

**(148-150) ~MEH!**

**Alright! It's time for the question for this chapter:**

**If you could visit any country in the world, where would you go? (And whatever country you go to, the personfication will be waiting for you there! :D)**

**See ya' next time!**

**~Animelover2356  
><strong>


	8. 151 to 175

**Hey you guys! It's been awhile... again. /shot/ I missed you all!  
><strong>

**I don't own Hetalia, if I did USUK and all my other fav pairing would be canon! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>151. You've tried to convince your parents to let you carry a sink pipe around with you.<p>

152. You're stopped at customs because your suitcase is full of tomatoes.

153. You have all the papercrafts lined up on your shelf.

154. All of these papercrafts have their own christmas stocking which you are praying that Santa will fill.

155. You call your german exchange partner "Kraut breath" or "Potato bastard"

156. When your teacher says that the alliance between Germany and italy was a complete coincidence you want to scream " LIES, ALL Lies! It was true love!"

157. When you want to corrupt their formal teacherly education by introducing them to Hetalia.

158. You use pictures of Hetalia characters in your world history projects and insist they're actual nations.

159. You honestly begin to think that the countries were born out of one giant orgy from Pangaea.

160. Whenever you walk past a condom aisle, you giggle and know that Russia's are bigger.

161. You begin to think of the countries' "sizes" are attributed to their landmass (meaning Russia and Canada are the "biggest"...if you know what I mean ;D)

162. You walk into Olive Garden singing a song in Japanese and you happen to be of major German lineage.

163. Your friends know better than to ask you a geography/history question because you'll turn it into a sappy love story.

164. You screamed "FINLAND!" at the mall Santa this Christmas season and asked him where Sweden was.

165. Your dad knows Hetalia.

166. You randomly speak in a random accent.

167. When your friends being stupid you facepalm and say,"Mien Gott..."

168. You get excited when your mom says your having pasta for dinner.

169. You've drawn them all as my little ponies.

170. You laugh when you fail at cooking.

171. When you tell your friend you burnt grilled cheese and they say,"Iggy!"

172. When your French teacher laughs, you freak out thinking about a rapist.

173. When someone yells really loud you shout, "Shut up, you bloody American!"

174. Purple eyes are now your favorite colored eyes.

175. You fall in love with your country.

* * *

><p><strong>(151-155) ~shadowraven45662<strong>

**(156-157) ~Kitsugun4**

**(158-164) ~Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

** (165-174) ~DragonRiderEmily**

**(175) ~Meh!  
><strong>

**Thanks for your comments and PLEASE leave more! My brain is running out of IDEAS -.-! And check out my other story, England's Storage Closet**!

**It's time for something! Today's question is~**

**What is your LEAST favorite pairing(s)? As for me, AmericaxJapan and EnglandxJapan! EW! (No offence to anyone who likes them! Ya' know I love ya'll :D)  
><strong>

**See ya' next time guys!**

**~Animelover2356 **


End file.
